This invention relates to a multi-purpose collapsible container adapted for storing, transporting, and displaying produce items and other goods.
Collapsible containers and crates are commonly used to transport and store a variety of items. Such crates are typically formed of injection molded plastic and are frequently adapted to receive perishable food items, such as produce. When assembled, such containers are rectangular in shape, and have a flat base surrounded by four upstanding flat side panels which are joined to the flat base. When the containers are not in use, the collapsible feature of the containers allows the containers to be folded or otherwise reduced in size, thereby providing a desired compact size when storage space is minimal.
In such collapsible containers, side wall edges are normally joined in the corners. However, for an assembled container during use, this corner system results in a less rigid container due to the corners being subjected to torsional and other bending forces during use. Accordingly, the corners are commonly a focal point of stress in containers of this type.
Moreover, the base of the container is subject to a relatively large amount of load when the container is filled and may frequently be lacking in the area of stability and strength. Because these containers often stack on top of others or may have other loads exerted on their upstanding panels, the side panels may also require enhanced strength. Typically, when a rectangular container is collapsed inwardly, first the long walls are collapsed and then the short walls are collapsed on top of the long walls. Because there exists a gap between the short walls when folded, a container stacked thereupon is not fully supported in the area of the gap. Also, because one container rests upon the walls of another container, any transfer of top load forces is transferred through the walls, which may reduce the durability of the container. Other containers may fold the short walls first and the long walls second, but this configuration requires a reduced long wall height, because for ideal nesting conditions with other containers, the long walls in this type of container should not overlap when folded.
Further, containers are also shipped on pallets and are commonly strapped together to secure them during shipping and transport on the pallets. Such palletizing of the containers is often done automatically by machinery which may improperly position the straps, or subject the containers to unnecessary stress.
The improved container should be capable of stacking with similar containers when assembled and nested with similar containers when folded. The container should also have a sturdy construction and load-bearing properties. The container should avoid the durability concerns of nesting a container to rest solely on the walls of the container therebelow. The container should also accommodate the palletizing procedures when containers are strapped together.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible container which has improved strength and top loading stability.
Moreover, it is an object according to the present invention to provide a collapsible display container which is cost effective to manufacture and efficient to assemble.
Further, it is another object according to the present invention to provide a collapsible display container which is capable of nesting with the like containers when in a collapsed position, and is also capable of stacking with like containers when in the assembled position.
It is another object according to the present invention to provide a container that has a bottom which is robust and has a design which is sufficiently able to support the load placed therein.
It is still another object according to the present invention to provide a collapsible container which minimizes corner stress concentration.
It is yet a further object according to the present invention to provide a collapsible container which is adapted to be palletized and which is able to have improved durability during the placement of the pallet straps.
It is still further another object according to the present invention to provide a collapsible container which avoids the durability concerns of nesting a container to rest solely on the walls of the container therebelow, allowing it to nest on other portions of the container besides the walls.
In carrying out the above objects, features and advantages according to the present invention, provided is a collapsible container including a base having a first pair of opposed upstanding members and a second pair of opposed upstanding members, and also including a first pair of opposed side walls each pivotably attached to the base and orientable between an assembled position and a second position. Each of the first pair of opposed side walls has a recess which mates with and receives a corresponding one of the first pair of opposed upstanding members when in the assembled position. The container further receives a second pair of opposed side walls each pivotably attached to a corresponding one of the second pair of opposed upstanding members and also orientable between an assembled position and a second position. The base includes a first and second pair of opposed edges to which the first pair of opposed side walls and the second pair of opposed side walls are pivotably attached to a corresponding edge. When the first and second pair of opposed side walls are oriented in the second position, they are oriented in one of an inwardly folded orientation and an outwardly folded orientation.
In one embodiment, the base has a raised portion which extends between one of the first and second pairs of opposed side walls. The base may also include a plurality of upstanding corner members each having a recess formed therein for receiving a mating wall portion extending outwardly from the lateral edge of the first pair of opposed side walls, for enhancing the strength of the container. In another embodiment, the container may also include a plurality of recesses adapted to align and receive a palletizing strap therein. Each of the first pair of opposed side walls includes a latch member disposed thereon for latching the first and second pairs of opposed side walls when oriented in the assembled position. Accordingly, each of the second pair of opposed side walls includes a pair of opposed lateral flanges inwardly depending therefrom and formed integral therewith, the lateral flange having a latch receiver formed therein. The latch receiver also includes an aperture and a flexible latch spring member which has a latch release member actuable by a user.
According to the present invention, when the container is in assembled position and the second position, each lateral flange of the second pair of opposed side walls is substantially co-planar with the first pair of upstanding opposed members of the base. The first pair of opposed side walls includes a pair of opposed lateral edges, each lateral edge having a latching member attached thereto, such that when the container is oriented in an assembled position, each lateral flange abuts an adjacent lateral edge so that each aperture receives a corresponding latching member which is fastened into position by the latch spring member. This forms a secure attachment between the first and second pairs of opposed side walls. To return the container to a collapsed position from the assembled position, each latch release member is actuated by the user in order to release the latching member fastened therein. Preferably, the pairs of opposed upstanding members are centrally disposed along the length of the base. The pair of opposed upstanding members have a polygonal shape, and may particularly have a trapezoidal shape.
In another embodiment according to the present invention, the collapsible container is orientable in an inwardly folded position and is adapted to receive the base of at least one other container thereupon in a nesting orientation when the collapsible container is in the inwardly folded position. This collapsible container includes a base which has an upper surface and a pair of opposed upstanding members. Also included are a first pair of opposed side walls which are each pivotably attached to the base and orientable in the inwardly folded position such that they are disposed adjacent the upper surface of the base. A second pair of opposed side walls are each pivotably attached to the base and are orientable in the inwardly folded position for resting on the first pair of opposed side walls. The second pair of opposed side walls when inwardly folded position are spaced apart with the pair of opposed upstanding members disposed therebetween. Thus, in the inwardly folded orientation, the second pair of opposed side walls and an upper surface of the opposed upstanding members are co-planar to provide a stable surface for nesting the at least one other container thereupon. This other container may preferably be a container similar to but half the size of the lower container. The pair of opposed upstanding members are centrally disposed along the length of the base.
In yet another embodiment, a collapsible container is provided which is orientable between an assembled position and a collapsed position and is also adapted to be secured to a pallet. The container includes a base, a pair of opposed first side walls pivotably attached to the base, and a pair of second opposed side walls pivotably attached to the base and releasably attached to the pair of opposed first side walls. The pair of second opposed side walls have a pair of opposed inwardly directed flanges which when in the assembled position define corner wall portions. Each of the corner wall portions having a recess formed therein for receiving and aligning pallet straps therein which secure the container to a similar container.
In still another embodiment according to the present invention, provided is a collapsible container which includes a base which has a plurality of upstanding corner members each having a recess formed therein. Also included is a first pair of opposed side walls each having a pair of opposed lateral edges each having a linear portion and a second portion extending outwardly from beyond the linear portion. The second portion is received within a mating and corresponding recess of the upstanding comer members for enhancing the strength of the container.
In still further another embodiment keeping with the present invention, a collapsible container is provided which includes a base which has a first and second pairs of opposed edges. One of the first and second pairs of opposed edges is defined by an upstanding base wall. The other of the first and second pairs of opposed edges has an upstanding member. Each of the first and second pairs of opposed edges includes a plurality of lower hinge members. Also included is a first pair of opposed side walls, each having a plurality of upper hinge members for pivotably mounting to a corresponding one of the plurality of lower hinge members of the first pair of opposed edges. At least one of the first pair of opposed side walls includes a display member which is mounted thereto and which is movable between an open position and a closed position. Further included is a second pair of opposed side walls each releasably attached to the first pair of opposed side walls and each having a plurality of upper hinge members for pivotably mounting to a corresponding one of the plurality of lower hinge members of the second pair of opposed edges. The upper hinge members and the lower hinge members are pivotably mounted for moving the first and second pairs of opposed side walls between an up position and a down position. Also, one of the first and second pairs of opposed side walls includes a recessed portion for receiving therein a corresponding upstanding member when the container is oriented in the assembled position.
A method of nesting collapsible containers is provided according to the present invention and includes providing a collapsible container having a base with a first and second pair of opposed edges and a pair of centrally disposed upstanding members integrally formed with the first pair of opposed edges. The provided collapsible container further includes a first pair of opposed side walls pivotably attached to the first pair of opposed edges, and a second pair of opposed side walls pivotably attached to the second pair of opposed side walls. The method also includes folding inwardly the first pair of opposed side walls such that they are disposed adjacent the base upper surface, and folding inwardly the second pair of opposed side walls such that the first pair of opposed side walls are sandwiched between the base and the second pair of opposed side walls. Also included is positioning at least one other container on top of the inwardly folded collapsible container for nesting therewith.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.